Loving Maura Isles
by YESSS
Summary: Jane Rizzoli is a senior in high school. When she is talking to her friend about who she loves, that person hears everything. What will Jane do when she realizes that she's been heard? Later Jane goes to college, what happens when she is invited to a weekend wedding and the person she loved is also there? Will the two of them talk about how things were left? READ AND FIND OUT! :)
1. The Secret's Out!

"Adam Alexander!"

"Scott Brooks!"

"Robert Coleman!"

"Barry Frost!" I clapped my hands so hard and watched him graduate from high school.

"Melissa Gray!"

"Christina Martinez!"

"Jane Rizzoli!" The principal called my name and I walked up the steps to grab my diploma. I began to hug all of the teachers when I noticed that my science teacher, Maura Isles was standing in the line too. I continued hugging everyone so it didn't look weird. When I came to hug Maura Isles, I hesitated, but not enough for anyone else to notice. She reached her arms around me and we hugged. I suddenly noticed that we were chest to chest. I continued through the line and sat back in my seat.

When we were done, I left my seat to find people that I knew. I heard my name being called, so I turned around.

"Jane! We've graduated! We're done with high school forever!" My best friend Barry Frost yelled while running towards me in his graduation robe.

"I know! That's insane! I mean I'm totally excited, but I'm also nervous at the same time. I'm going to miss this place and the people here." I said hugging Frost.

"I know who you're going to miss the most!" He said while winking at me.

"I know! Maura freaking Isles! I love her so much. I've loved her for almost two years and I could never do anything about it. I fell in love with my teacher! I'm going to miss her so much Frost. I just want her to love me back-"

"Uh Jane...-"

"I know Frost, she could never love me because I'm a student and she's probably straight. I just have to deal with that. I'm going to head to my parents so they can congratulate me." I turned around and was face to face with the one person that I did not want to hear this conversation. "Maura..." Our eyes stuck looking at one another. My face turned bright red and I ran as fast as I could away from this embarrassing situation.

"Jane! Wait!" Maura called for me but I didn't turn back, I kept running. I met up with my parents and brothers in the main lobby of the Academy.

"Jane! There you are! We are so proud of you!" My mother, Angela said while wrapping her arms around me. "We are very happy for you! Where do you want to go now?" She asked. All I wanted was to be home and not in a place that I could run into Maura Isles.

"Home. Let's go home. I'd like to just relax and be with one another." I said hoping that they couldn't catch that I was freaking out inside.

"Okay Janie, let's go home." My father said while wrapping his arm around me and leading us out through the heavy doors into the warm summer air. The car ride felt like forever and I kept going over the situation in my head. Why didn't I know she was there? Why didn't Frost tell me that she was there? Why did this have to happen? I was brought out of my thoughts by a vibration coming from my phone. I picked it up and looked at it. It was a text from Frost.

" **Hey, are you okay? That was a really awkward situation. I'm always here to talk if you need to. Don't be afraid to tell me." - Frost**

I decided to text him back because I needed to vent.

" **Yeah, it wasn't the best situation. Now she knows that I am completely and utterly in love with her. I wish that she didn't find out that way or even at all. I'm just really embarrassed."**

I sent the message and looked out the window.

"Janie, is something the matter? You look a little upset." My mother asked looking back at me.

"No, I'm fine. Really. It's just been a tiring day and I'm experiencing some change in my life." I said smiling back at her.

"Okay. I know that this is a big change, so I'll let you be.

"Thanks Ma." She smiled and turned back around. Frost had texted me back.

" **Well at least you won't see her anymore. That might be a good thing. So you don't have to face her."**

I responded right away.

" **Yeah. I guess."**

I put the phone in my pocket and looked up to see that we were pulling into the driveway of our house. I walked up the steps and opened the door and headed straight for my room.

"Two more months in Boston, then I can move into my dorm in New York." I said to myself. I closed my eyes and feel asleep.

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. :)**

 **ALSO, SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED "THE LITTLE MOMENTS WITH MAURA ISLES". I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY.**


	2. The First Day of College

Two months had past and I had missed seeing her every day. I missed talking to her and telling her things that I couldn't tell others. I talked to Frost frequently but I was still feeling nervous about leaving home. I decided to call him before I left the house. A few rings were heard until Frost picked up.

"Jane! Hi! I was just thinking about you and how you're going to college! How are you feeling?" He asked, waiting for my response.

"Honestly, scared and anxious. I feel like this all came so suddenly. I mean am I even ready to go to college and be on my own? What if I hate it and I don't make any friends." I asked, my voice shaking.

"Well I think you'll like it there, you've planned to go for a long time. This year you couldn't go a day without talking about this college. You'll be great and I hope that you will enjoy it as much as you think you will. The thing about the friends, did you have any friends going into high school?" Frost asked me.

"Um, no. I didn't think I would make any friends." I responded.

"See! You didn't have any friends but you soon made some. We became friends really quickly and I think that you will do the same thing at college. If not, at least you'll have one friend back at home." He said, laughing at the other side of the phone.

"Frost! You're supposed to make me feel better!" I laughed with him until I heard my name being called.

"Janie! Are you almost ready to go? I'd really like to miss the New York traffic as much as possible." My mother called up the stairs, followed by her footsteps coming up the stairs. I go back to my conversation with Frost.

"Frost, my mom is coming up the stairs and she's ready to leave." I said.

"Okay. I hope you have a blast this week and the rest of college! Call me when you get to your dorm room." He said, smiling at the other end. My mother comes into my room with boxes on the floor.

"Jane, are you ready to go?" She asked me picking up a box from the ground.

LEAVE REVIEWS! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO POST IT.

"I will, call you when I get there. Bye Frost" I said while hanging up the phone. "Yeah. Let's go." I picked up the last box and had one last look at my room before I turned the lights out and closed my door. We drove for four hours, my mother trying to get me to talk, but I was scared to be on my own. When we drove through the entrance of the college, my brothers were looking at all of the people outside, commenting on all of the attractive women.

"Oh Janie! You'll find a cute guy here, just open your eyes and be more feminine." My brother Frankie said while laughing. I looked out the window thinking about how little they know about my sexuality.

"Yeah there sure are a lot of guys here." I mumbled. My mother decided to change the topic.

"We're here! My mother said. We pulled into the parking space closest to the dorm. We spent a couple of hours unloading and setting up my room.

"I can't believe that she was able to have a single room! That's not fair! When I go to college, I want to get a single room too." My younger brother Tommy spoke up.

"That's if you even get into college" I responded.

"Janie! Be nice to your brother. This is not a way to speak to your brother." My mother gave me a look and I rolled my eyes. They left after we had dinner and I went back to my dorm. The people on the floor were having a hall meeting run by the two R.A's on the floor. I sat next to this guy who looked like he would have been one of the popular football players in high school. He turned to me and started to speak.

"Hi I'm Ryan." He smiled and I felt this instant connection.

"Hi Ryan, my name's Jane. Are you a freshman as well?" I asked, feeling proud that I was able to talk and make a new friend.

"Actually no, I'm a sophomore. I'm a transfer student from California." He responded and we continued to talk until the hall meeting and after. He gave me his number and we planned to meet for breakfast the next morning. When I got to my room I decided to call Frost to let him know how the first day of being on college was. He answered the phone.

"Hey Jane. Tell me all about the first day. Did you make any friends? Is the food good? Is the campus as great as you said it was?" He had many questions.

"Hey Frost. Yeah, the school is actually pretty great and I did meet someone who could possibly be a friend."

"Oooh! Tell me all about them!" He pushed for more.

"Well his name is Ryan. He's a transfer student, so he's a sophomore and he lives on the same floor as me. He's like the football player from high school, but he's actually really cool." I told Frost all about Ryan and the first day of being on campus. The first few months have passed and I had become friends with many people. I had become especially close to Ryan and spent as much time with one another. I thought that I knew a lot about Ryan, but there was something big that I wouldn't know for another few months.


	3. The Unexpected Offer

A few months had passed and I had become closer to Ryan. He was one of the first people that I came out as gay. I was afraid that he would become nervous and not want to be friends with me anymore. Except it was the total opposite. The conversation came up and I opened up to him.

"Ryan, I've been in love with someone for a long time and I don't know how to get her out of my head. I just have fallen in love and I can't seem to let go of her." I said while realizing that I gave away the gender of the person that I loved. He didn't seem startled or freaked out, it seemed like he had already known this about me.

"Yeah, I know that feeling. I had this girlfriend in high school who I was totally in love with, and to be honest, I thought I wanted to marry her." He stopped talking and took a deep breath in.

"What happened with her?" I asked, wanting to know where this story was going.

"I was really thinking of asking her to marry me, but I don't think she saw me in the same way that I saw her. We went our separate ways after high school and I haven't seen her since." He looked down, thinking back on this old relationship that he had had.

"Why did you two break up? You don't have to answer that if you don't feel comfortable." I said.

"No, it's fine. I caught her with another man and I broke things off with her right away. I don't want to be played by anyone because I don't deserve that." He said.

"Well that's true, you don't deserve that."

We spent most of the time at college in classes, studying together, eating together, trying to set each other up with people and just enjoying our friendship. Time past quickly and it was already a week before winter break. Ryan and I were studying for finals and he brought up the topic of what I was doing over vacation.

"Are you going back to Boston for the break?" He asked while setting down his pencil.

"I was planning to, that is if my parents want me to be there." I laughed nervously.

"Well I have something to ask and you don't have to say yes if you don't want to. My brother is getting married and he said I could have a plus one. Would you want to be my plus one?" He asked knowing that we would go just as friends. I thought for a few seconds until he started talking again. "The wedding is going to be a week long cruise to the bahamas. It leaves from New York and goes to Florida, then it goes to the Bahamas. I think it could be fun and it would be a blast if you wanted to come too." He stopped talking and looked at me.

"A cruise to the Bahamas?! Yes! Count me in! Do I have to play anything?" I asked hoping that it was already payed for.

"Nope, it's all payed for. Only bring a little cash to spend on things, but besides that, everything is already payed for." He responded and I smiled. I wanted to go on a cruise for a long time but I could never afford it.

Later that night I called my mother and told her about the plans I made earlier with Ryan.

"Hi Ma. I wanted to tell you that a week during winter break, Ryan invited me to go on a week long cruise with him to the Bahamas. His-" Before I could finish what I was saying my mother cut me off.

"A WEEK LONG CRUISE! We can't afford that! Ryan may have a lot of money but we can't do that. Where-" I cut her off before she could talk me out of it.

"Ma! It's already payed for by his family. His brother is getting married and he asked me to be his plus one. So I said yes because I really want to go on this cruise to the Bahamas." I waited for her response.

"Oh, well that changes things. You would go as his plus one? Do you think he's interested in you, romantically?" My mother asked hoping that I would get together with a man.

"No Ma, he's not interested in my like that. I'm not interested in him that way either. We are just friends. So can I go? Please please please!" I begged her over the phone.

"Yes, but you will have to explain to your father why you will be missing his opening to his new work building. He has been talking non stop about how he is excited to have all of his children together." I had forgotten about the opening of the building.

"Oh crap! I totally forgot about the opening. Ugh! I want to go to it, but this is also a once in a lifetime trip. I'll talk to him tomorrow about it." I said as I texted Ryan from my laptop.

" **Hi! So I just talked to my mom about the cruise. I can go, I just totally forgot about my dad's opening to his building. It's okay, I think he will be fine with it"**

He responded.

" **Okay. I hope everything goes okay and good luck on your final! Good Night!"**

I sent the message and continued to talk to my mom about the cruise.

"Yes, so I will talk to Dad about it. But for now, I have to get ready for bed. I have a final tomorrow that I need enough sleep for."

"Okay Jane. Good luck on your final and I'll talk to you in the next few days." We hung up the phone and I got into bed. That night I dreamed about the cruise and the wedding, but instead of his brother getting married, it was my brother getting married.


	4. Mr Right

I spent the next few days finishing up finals and getting ready to go home for winter break. I had made it through my first semester of college and I felt proud of the work that I had done. I had finally had the time to tell my Dad that I wasn't going to be at this opening of his building. He was disappointed but was understanding as to why I chose the cruise instead of the opening. When I was done with my last final of the semester, I helped my parents bring down some boxes to the car and I went back in the dorm to say bye to some of the friends that I had made. I said by to Ryan last.

"I know this isn't saying bye for awhile because I will see you in a couple of days to go on the cruise. So I guess it's bye for right now". I said as I hugged him and waved back to him as I made my way back to the car. I opened the car door to see my brothers laughing.

"What. What is so funny?" I asked them a little annoyed that I had to spend more than a month with them. Frankie was the first one to speak.

"Dad asked Mom if that guy you hugged was your boyfriend. We were-" He was cut off by my father's voice.

"Hey! It was a reasonable thing to ask right. I'm just waiting for the day that you bring home your first real boyfriend to a thanksgiving or christmas." I was about to respond when there was a knock at the window. It was Ryan holding one ticket in his hand.

"Oooh, it's her boyfriend!" Tommy whispered to Frankie and they both started laughing again. I rolled my eyes and opened the door.

"Here's the ticket for the cruise. I wanted to give it to you in case I didn't see you until we were on the cruise." He handed me the ticket and waved to my mother and father sitting in the front seat. "Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Rizzoli for allowing Jane to come on this cruise." He smiled and my parents looked like they were already planning the wedding in their heads.

"Oh we are so happy for Jane to have this journey to go on. Just take good care of her." My mother responded.

"Ma!" I quickly spat back. Ryan laughed and nodded his head. He closed the door and my father started the car.

"He's such a gentleman too. I like him a lot Janie!" My mother said while looking back at me.

"Then why don't you go marry him them." I responded feeling happy with my sarcastic response. She ignored my response and I plugged in my headphones. I blocked out the talk between my parents about how Ryan was the perfect guy and how they hoped this cruise would bring us closer together. I looked out the window and texted Ryan.

" **You sure did make an impression on my parents. They can't stop talking about how you're such a gentleman and you're 'Mr. Perfect'"**

He responded back quickly.

" **Oh haha. Yeah I'm 'Mr. Perfect'. They clearly don't know me that well. But they can keep thinking that, I could get used to being called that.**

I responded back.

" **Don't get used to it. Haha. I can't wait to go on this cruise in a few days! I'm so excited!"**

He responded.

" **Well I'm glad you're excited. I am too actually. I just can't believe that my brother is actually settling down and marrying a girl. He's been such a player that I thought he would never get married. But I guess people can surprise you. I gotta go though, packing some more before I leave. Talk to you soon. :)"**

I saw the message and changed the song. I spent most of the car ride looking out the window thinking about the cruise and how much fun it could be. I realized that I didn't actually know a lot about Ryan's family. I knew that he had two brother and one sister, but I didn't know their names. I was excited to meet his family and have a week without my family. Don't get me wrong, I love my family but they can be just a little too much at times. I was ready to be with Ryan, celebrating his brother's marriage. Little did I know, I would soon be very surprised, and not in good way.

 **REVIEWS ARE AMAZING! KEEP THEM COMING. ALSO, GIVE ME SOME IDEAS TO PUT IN THE STORY. WRITERS BLOCK.**


End file.
